Effortless
by Fairy Princess Moon
Summary: Flora scanned the room looking for Riven. She found him sitting on an armchair in his living room. He was focused on something but the fairy didn't know what. A vibrant laugh caught the nature fairy's attention, Its Musa. Flora took this time to really look at Musa. She was always just so effortless. (one-shot) please read and review


_**Ok, so before you guys kill me I just needed to clear my head from all the story ideas I had so I can focus on my other stories, so I might be just uploading random on-shots until the clutter in my mind is gone. Also this is slight AU and some characters are OOC.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club**_

Nervously the nature fairy walked into the house. There were already a bunch of people from the high school she attended. Teens were getting drunk or high; others were grinding up against one another, and making out at every turn she made. Her eyes finally landed on Tecna; she was gaming with her boyfriend Timmy.

A small smile made its way on to the nature fairy's face ' _ **they make a cute couple'**_ she thought to herself. They've known each other since freshman year were they developed mutual crushes on each other, but since they were both too shy to do anything about it their relationship didn't begin until the end of junior year a few months ago. They would all be seniors this upcoming fall and Flora was eager to say the least.

She spotted a couple more of her friends at the party but she could not spot the one person she was looking for. The person well guy that made her heart beat a million times per hour.

Flora had been looking forward to this party all week, not because it was one of the biggest social events of the year but because he was the one throwing the party. That week Flora went out and bought an outfit specifically for this night. She was wearing a pink slip like halter baby doll dress that accentuated her cleavage and a pair of baby pink wedged heels to show off her toned legs. She left her hair down and sprits it with her perfume with hopes that he would be allured by it. Flora had already felt confident but her confident level was boosted up by the lustful looks she was receiving from some of the guys at the party; but their opinion didn't matter only his did.

She walked into the kitchen that had been made into some kind of bar. There were shot glasses lined up on the table being poured by the makeshift bartender friend, Brandon. While he was only 17 he swore he was the best bartender in town. Brandon had been dating her friend Stella since she could remember in freshman year. At first she was skeptical that they would last with Stella being so high maintenance and Brandon being so laid back, but Brandon seemed to chill out the hyperactive blonde and she seemed to help Brandon become more put together.

She walked up to Brandon and greeted him with a smile and a small wave; she continued to walk through the kitchen until she saw who was standing by the refrigerator. Sky just offered him a beer, which he gladly accepted. She loved him, she's loved him ever since the 5th grade and Jarred's party where they played spin the bottle and she kissed him. He was her first kiss and every since that moment he'd been the last. If it were up to Flora he would most definitely be her last.

He was wearing dark blue jeans that weren't baggy but they weren't too tight either, with a plain white tee that fit him so snug that she could she the imprint of his muscles. He was probably hot since he had list varsity jacket hanging over one of his shoulders, yes he was a jock and on the football team; he was the quarterback and they were more than likely to win playoffs again this year and everyone was excited.

It was for that reason why Flora joined the cheerleading team which Stella was captain and her other friend Bloom was co captain of, but for some reason they were always outdone by the dance team which was lead by Musa a mutual friend of Flora's. Stella, Bloom, and Musa were actually really good friends, but Flora and Musa just managed to keep cordial with on another. But enough about her and back to the reason why Flora was there, he looked so gorgeous standing there taking a sip of his drink. She was admiring the muscles in his arms and back.

It was after about a minute when Flora stopped staring at him that she walked up to him and sat down at the end of the bar stool. It was then when he finally turned around and noticed her. "Hey Flora!" He said giving the brunette a one armed sideways hug. Her heart leapt into her throat as she returned the hug awkwardly. He was so close she could smell the beer on his breath and see a drop of it still on his lips. Oh how she wanted to lick it off of him. Flora wanted so badly to kiss him, but she would have to wait for a more appropriate time. People already had their speculations of the two dating since she spent most of her time with him and the rest of the football team.

In fact the whole cheerleading team and dance team spent a lot of their free time with the football players, well except for Musa she had made it very clear that she didn't do big crowds if it wasn't necessary. Come to think of it she hadn't seen Musa anywhere around. She wouldn't even be surprised if Musa didn't show up at all, not that she cared anyway.

"Hey Riven." The nature fairy said in what she hoped was her most sexy alluring voice. But Riven doesn't seem to notice and gets another beer from Sky who handed Flora a beer of her own. She graciously took the beer and began to sip it in hopes that it would calm her nerves down. Brandon walks over to the teens and begins talking football plays with the guys. The green eyed girl just rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly. After about a minute or two she needed to pee but when she looked all the bathroom lines were ridiculously long. She could very well pee on herself just waiting in line.

She instead leaned over and brushed her lips against Riven's ear to speak over the music. "There's a line for the bathroom is it ok if I just use yours?"

"Yeah, sure." The teen responded. Flora smiled and nodded her head as a thank you. She got up and made her way to the stairs. Passing Tecna and Timmy who were still gaming on the couch; a small crowd started to form around them as they wondered who would win the game.

As she walked up the stairs a notice a couple of curious looks being shot at her. Riven had made it very clear that no one, and he meant no one was to go upstairs with out his permission. Anyone would have to have am immediate death wish to not listen to Riven when he made a threat. So everyone figured that Flora was allowed to go upstairs. There were a couple of mischievous looks Flora received that only meant that people were implying something on a more romantic level, which made Flora feel giddy and excited about on the inside but she remained her composure until she got to his bedroom.

She flicked the lights on in his bedroom and noticed that his room was clean. Riven's bed was made up and there was no clothes thrown on the floor. There were only a few posters of football players on the wall, some football trophies on his dresser along side with some pictures of his family and friends. She looked around some more until her eyes landed on the bathroom door. After she finished using the bathroom and washed her hands Flora picked up the cologne that was sitting at the edge of the bathroom. She brought it to her nose and let her sense of smell take over. It was wonderful.

She walked out of the bathroom and turned off the lights when she noticed how soft Riven's bed looked. She ran her hands over the mahogany sheets. Feeling brave Flora laid down on the bed taking in Riven's scent; she closed her eyes and imagined that he was lying down next to her. Flora's eyes shot opened when she thought she heard something. She got up quickly and left the room turning the lights off behind her.

When she got back downstairs Riven was now talking, well more like having an argument with Stella about his hair. _**'It's perfect he doesn't need to change it.'**_ Flora thought to herself. Bloom and Sky were making out on the couch and no one seemed to care. Brandon came over to try and diffuse the situation between the heated teens, thankfully he was successful. Riven looked around to the door and in walked in Jarred, a senior and Helia the new guy, sure flora thought Helia was cute but he had nothing on Riven. Following Helia came Riven's best friend Nabu flowed by his girlfriend Layla who was Musa's best friend. Speak of the devil, in walks Musa VanderBelle herself not a moment later.

Musa smiles at Jarred as he stops her to talk while Helia, Nabu and Layla walk on. When they're done talking Musa makes her way to where Riven and Flora were. Flora noticed the strange look Riven seemed to give her, and interested but yet disinterested look Flora noted, his pupils were also dilated but that could easily be from the alcohol he'd been drinking.

Musa greeted everyone as she usually does with hugs or small waves. It wasn't long after until the boys started teasing Musa. Bloom and Sky had stopped making out long enough to notice that Musa had arrived they also noticed who she had arrived with. The young couple greeted Musa with a group hug. "So Jarred eh?" Sky said as Brandon poured Musa a shot that she gladly took. Musa knocks back the shot and slams the glass on the table like a natural drinker.

Musa looks back at were Jarred was, he was talking to a younger blonde fairy who Musa had to admit was pretty cute. "We're just friends." Musa said responding to Sky's question brushing it off like nothing.

"I've always knew you were into older men." Sky teased Musa once again "So is that why you turned me down freshman year?" Brandon joked. Yes it was true before Stella Brandon had had a crush on Musa since middle school, but Musa only saw Brandon as a friend and turned him down which he was grateful for because a week later is when he met and fell in love with Stella.

"You know I see you as a big brother and besides if I said yes you would've never gotten together with Stell, I take full responsibility of you two getting together." Musa joked "I get a toast at the wedding." The group of teens laughed at the joke, Musa was always a funny person.

Brandon insisted on an introduction to Jarred, even when Musa insisted there was no need. Musa was a stubborn girl but Brandon was also stubborn as a bull. This time Brandon had won the battle of the stubbornness. Musa shook her head as she lead Brandon over to Jarred and introduced the two.

Riven shook his head at Sky, but everyone knew Brandon was just a little over protective of Musa.

The party continued on. Musa sang karaoke, Flora danced a little, and she talked to a few friends who all ask about Riven. She indulged them, talking about him she feels good knowing that she's the only important girl in his life since to her knowledge he was single and wouldn't keep such a secret like that from his friends.

Flora even talked to Helia. Flora scanned the room looking for Riven. She found him sitting on an armchair in his living room. He was focused on something but the fairy didn't know what. A vibrant laugh caught the nature fairy's attention, Its Musa.

Flora took this time to really look at Musa. She was always just so effortless, when she sang when she danced, when she met new people, when she told a bad joke, when she drank, when it came to boys, even when she got dressed hell, everything about her was effortless. Like tonight for instance, Musa was wearing a black haltered crop top and a pair of distressed denim shorts with a red flannel shirt tied around her waist, on her feet she wore white converse with ankle sock with her hair let down. _**'she probably just through that on and left her house.'**_ Flora thought to herself unlike her Flora actually sat and planned her outfit. Flora had to admit she was envious at Musa effortlessness.

Musa and some of the other dance team members were all clumped together dancing along side one another. She knew Riven's attention was on that group but she couldn't pin point on whom. But that did not worry the nature fairy on bit, she knew what she wanted that night and all she'd have to do is wait out the time.

Flora heads to Riven room again to use the bathroom when she finished she walked past Riven's closet and open the slotted doors, his scent immediately takes over her nose. Flora grabs the football jersey that is hanging in the closet and holds it up to her nose. A dirty though crosses her mind as she inhales his scent from his jersey. She closed her eyes and imagined that everyone had left the party and Riven came up to his room to find her in nothing but his jersey.

A smile spreads across her face as she fantasizes about the possibility of Riven taking her virginity. Flora had been saving it for someone special and who was more special than Riven?

Flora suddenly heard footsteps and the doorknob turning and had just enough time to duck into the closet and close the door before the bedroom door was opened by Musa. For a brief moment Flora wondered what the hell the music fairy was doing in Riven's room. Musa walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. _**'oh.'**_ The nature though to herself dumbly.

Panic suddenly filled Flora has her legs stiffen and she was unable to move. What would she say if Musa caught her in the closet? Flora's panic was washed away when she heard the toilet flush and the water running. Panic reentered Floras body as the bedroom door opens and Riven locks it behind him. What would Flora say if they caught her in his closet, she would just have to remain extremely silent until they both left.

Musa steps out of the bathroom only to be startled by Riven. "Shit! Riven" Musa jumped holding her hand to her chest. "You scared me."

"Sorry." Riven replied but it was not in an apologetic tone. Flora who was watching from the closet felt her heart drop into her stomach as soon as she registered what tone he was using, lust. Musa seemed to notice it as well as she backed away from the young man. "Riven." Musa warned, her words were stern but her eyes playful.

He lunges for her and she screams playfully as she runs away from him, jumps onto his bed to the other side of his room. Musa makes a pass for the door but Riven was just too quick for the musical fairy as he grabs her by her slim waist and picks her up. Laughing Musa wraps her legs around the football player's waist as he moves to the nearest wall near them; the door, he presses the small fairy up against the wall and began to kiss her.

Flora who was still in the closet was in shock, complete and utter shock. Her mind was reeling, how could she have missed that? She thought back to all the times that she has seen Musa and Riven together outside of football games and rallies but she could not think of one. Her mind went rabid. _**'What the hell is going on?!'**_ she thought to herself.

Riven reached over and switched off the lights. Flora wasn't sure if she was more angry or grateful that she couldn't see what was happening but she managed to see just fine with the help of the moonlight shining through Riven's room.

Musa tilts her head back allowing Riven access to her neck which Riven took with no hesitation. He began to kiss her neck and Musa let out a small moan. Musa wraps her arms around his neck as he gently lets her feet down on the ground. He reaches his hand for the front of her shorts when she stops him.

"Riven no." she coos

"Why not?" He pouted like a child

"Everyone is downstairs."

"So." He says as he continues to kiss her neck. Musa much to her displeasure pulls away and looks the marooned haired boy in his eyes.

"Everyone is going to notice you're missing."

"And the problem is?" Riven asked rather impatiently

"Riven, it's your birthday." She replied softly as they begin to kiss slowly.

"I know." with his lips still on hers. "And I'm gonna have my cake and eat it too." He says huskily.

Flora felt like dying when she saw Riven begin to kiss Musa passionately, letting his hands roam all over the fairy's body. He squeezed her ass and Musa let out a quick squeal. Flora could see Musa rid Riven of his shirt which she didn't mind since she got a perfect view of his back muscles which she had admired for so long. Riven let his hand wander to the flannel shirt that was tied around Musa waist and lingered on that for a moment before he decided it was obstructing where he wanted to put his hand.

Riven untied the flannel shirt and let it fall to the ground. He reached his hand down to the front of the blue haired fairy's jean shorts this time she didn't stop him. Riven reached his hand down and unbuttoned her shorts and slid his hand inside. Flora could hear Musa gasp and stifle what Flora could only assume was a moan. Riven nudges her legs apart using on of his own and Musa moans even louder. Riven kisses Musa's neck before he removed his hands from their previous position which earned him a groan from Musa.

The groan does nothing to deter Riven as he removes the dancer's pants as she steps out of her shorts. Riven kneels down onto his knees placing one of Musa's slender legs onto his shoulder unknowingly giving Flora a perfect view of Musa face, which was contorting with pleasure. Flora tried her hardest not to breathe even though she was pretty sure it wouldn't be heard over Musa's moaning. The nature fairy sees Riven's head move from the inside of Musa's thighs to her center where he stayed as Musa panting and moaning got louder. Riven stayed there until the music fairy gasped his name and her legs buckled beneath her.

Jealousy and rage ran through the nature fairy's body as she watched the seen unfold before her. How could this be happening right now? Better question how could this be happening with Musa? Even better question how could this not be happening to her? Since when were Riven and Musa a thing? As far as she knew they hated each other and avoided one another as much as possible.

Musa comes to what Flora believes is her orgasm and Musa starts working on Riven's pants. She takes them off and leads them to his bed where Riven tosses her effortlessly on to, she laughs as she lands softly. He pulls off her shirt and takes off her bra and lies down next to her. Flora heard a ripping sound followed by a half yell made by Musa.

"Riven!"

"What?" He answers back uncaring and innocently.

"That's the third pair." Musa said her voice annoyed slightly.

"Well I'll just buy you some more." He says nonchalantly

"These were the pair you bought from the last time, maybe I should make you start buying me more expensive underwear you wouldn't be so quick to rip them." Musa teases with a smug smirk across her face.

"I'll buy you a million more of those if I could rip them off." He replied honestly

"I bet you would." Musa said as she leaned down and began to kiss him. Riven lets his hands roam Musa's body, caressing her legs, running his fingers through her hair, cupping her breast. Musa reaches down for his boxers and her fingers lightly graze his erection. Riven grunted and wiggled his way out of his boxers kicking them to the floor.

"Riven be gentle, I'm still sore from this morning." Musa said breathlessly.

' _ **THIS MORNING!?'**_ It took everything under the sun and The Great Dragon to stop Flora from busting through the door and questioning when the hell the couple even began to be a couple or even if they were a couple officially. It took Flora two seconds to realize that she couldn't ask or saying anything to anyone with out revealing that she had been hiding in Riven closet and watching the two.

Flora is bought back to reality when she hears Musa scream out Riven's name. Flora looked through the slotted door to see that Riven had not taking her request in mind because he was grunting and pounding into the music fairy, hard. Flora watches as all of Riven's muscles flex at once, his arms, his legs, his ass; it was all a glorious sight to behold but it left Flora heartbroken and fascinated all at one.

She had never had sex before but hearing Musa pant and call out his name sure did make Flora with her had had sex, with him. The headboard starts to bang against the wall and the mattress starts to squeak, for a moment Flora wonders if anyone else could here them. Between the moans and passionate kisses Flora wished that someone would hear them and would come up there to stop them, even though she knows the music was incredibly loud.

Reality sets in on the nature fairy once again as she realizes that Riven isn't making sweet passionate love like she's read in romance novels, like she hoped he'd one day do to her. No he was, as some of the football players so eloquently put it " _fucking the shit out of"_ Musa VanderBelle and she was loving every minute of it. To say Flora was seething would be an understatement. She only mildly not cared for the girl but now she was straight up envious.

He reaches for her leg and places it over his shoulder to go deeper in her, after a few more poundings her leg begins to shake and then soon falls limp. "Oh." Flora heard Musa moan. "Riven"

"Musa." Riven grunts and continues thrusting but at a much faster pace. One finally thrust and Riven collapses but moves to the side of Musa. The snuggled up close together under the comforter both breathless. Musa turned onto her side to watch Riven unknowingly given Flora a better view of Riven. Flora could see he was out of breath but that he had an amused satisfied smirk on his face. Flora glared at Musa, now she hated her. Riven lazily plays with Musa's hair and leans in for a kiss as he tries to pull the comforter away from Musa but she holds it tightly to her body.

"Uh, uh" she says sitting up bringing the comforter with her. "I'll be lucky if I can still walk." Riven sits up and pouts at her.

"But it's my birthday." He says trying to reason with Musa. Musa gets off of the bed taking the comforter with her blocking Flora's view of Riven much to Flora's displeasure. Riven, laughing at the sight of Musa walking around in his comforter. Riven was now in Flora's line of vision giving her a very clear view at all of him, his abs, is arms, even his penis that was still half hard and huge. A blush crept its way on the nature fairy's features as a naughty thought ran across her mind.

"I know and you got your first two presents this morning." Musa replied. A dreamy look glazed across his face as he replayed the events of that morning. "I did, didn't I" Riven said as he sat up and put his hands behind his head. Musa throws his jeans and boxers at the bed which Riven catches easily. Musa grabs her own clothes and puts them on facing the door.

A now boxer clad Riven walks up behind Musa and snakes his arms around her waist, "Stay the night." He says nibbling on her ear.

"Your parents…"

"Are out of town till Tuesday." Riven replied before Musa could give a rebuttal. Musa smirks but doesn't answer him and continues to get dressed. She bends down to but on her shoes and Riven pulls her against him, Musa turns around to face him and smirks. "Maybe later lover boy." She says as she pushes him down on the bed.

Riven laughs, Flora noticed that it was a genuine laugh with a genuine smile attached to it not his usual smirk. Riven puts his shirt and jeans on while Musa makes her way to the door. As Musa reached the door instead of opening it she paused.

"I love you." Riven says and it is at that moment when Flora died internally.

"I know." Musa says smiling brightly. "Oh I almost forgot, happy birthday Riven." Musa said as she pulled out a box about the appropriate size to hold a necklace, tossed it to Riven and walked out. Riven opened up the box pulls out the chain with an emblem on the bottom.

"Yes!" he shouted excitedly and clasped it around his neck, hid it underneath his shirt, put on his shoes and walked out of his bedroom. Flora finally able to escape from the closet does so but not before she looked at the comforter, she shook her head to herself ashamed that she was disgusted and turned on at the same time. Flora left the room and walked downstairs doing her best to act like she saw nothing happened. Flora made her way to the living room to find Musa laughing and joking with Bloom and Riven.

Flora caught the look in Riven's eye, the way he was looking at Musa his eyes were no longer full of lust but filled with love. The thought of the couple broke the nature fairy's heart all over again because after the events that just occurred she still loved Riven. But Flora would have to do her best to enjoy the rest of the party.

After a couple of more hours the party begins to wined down and people begin to leave. Musa slips away back upstairs unnoticed by most but not by Flora. Timmy was going to take Tecna home, Stella was going to sleep at Brandon's house, and Sky and Bloom were going to go to the beach before Sky dropped off Bloom at home.

Flora glanced behind her to see Riven walking up to her. "Hey Flora, you have fun tonight? He asked

"Yeah, the party was nice Riv." That was not the response Flora really wanted to give but it was the only one that wouldn't make her look like a total creep. "Well goodnight Riven, oh and happy birthday." Her voice a little strained.

"Goodnight Flora, and thanks for coming." The football player smiled and hugged the brunette girl. Flora held on to him as long as she could before he started to pull away because she knew that was the closest she would ever get. When they let go a line had started of people filing out of Riven's home. Flora took one last glance behind her to see Riven racing up the to his bedroom with one of the brightest smiles she's ever seen on him as he closed his bedroom door, breaking her heart again.

 _ **Ok guys so I got this idea from tumblr when I saw a picture set of Flora Musa and Riven and the caption was "I think before Helia Flora was in love with Riven" I hope you guys like it. It's a little different for me but I hope you enjoyed :)**_


End file.
